


"Take My Fucking Hand And Never Be Afraid Again"

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basically Gee rides Frank, But ends up as smut, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff to Smut, Frerard, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, Sweetheart!frank, Top!Frank, Topping from the Bottom, Use of condoms and lube, a lot of gay sex, based on a prompt, bottom!Gerard, it starts as fluff, lots of fluff too, mention of abusive relationship, okay so, past abusive relationship, shy!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Based on prompt: Person (A) has been in an abusive relationship before. Person (A) and (B) get into an argument and when Person (B) makes a move that triggers Person (A)'s memories of the abuser, Person (B) promises Person (A) that they would never hurt them.The beginning is all fluff and the end is all smut.What a wonderful world we live in.Enjoy xoxo





	"Take My Fucking Hand And Never Be Afraid Again"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually hella cute. I enjoyed writing it, so I hope y'all will enjoy reading it!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't hesitate to send me requests if you have any!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

Gerard couldn't even remember what this stupid argument was all about. He can't even remember how it all started. All he knows is that him and Frank were actually into a very heated argument, and that he hated these moments. He actually hated to be in an argument with anyone. Gerard wasn't the type of person who would solve things violently; he would rather avoid any form of verbal or physical violence, at all possible times. He would always get into a state of panic whenever someone yelled at him, and he regretted everything after. And right now, Frank was yelling at him, and Gerard could feel this awful feeling ripping through his guts. He was about to burst out in tears right there. Gerard ran from the kitchen to their bedroom, trying to run away from Frank, who simply chased him down into the bedroom.

"I AM FUCKING SORRY THAT I AM ACTUALLY FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THAT I FUCKING CARING ABOUT YOUR FUCKING HEALTH, DAMN IT"

Frank was now yelling and gesturing very violently, his whole body jerking and trembling with rage. This was the first time Gerard had ever seen him like this.

"I am SORRY Frank! I apologize! PLEASE!"

And that's when Gerard got really scared. Frank made a few steps towards him and grabbed his wrist as he lifted his other hand, gesturing a punch or a slap, or worse. Gerard, having flashbacks of his previous and first-and-only abusive relationship, immediately used his other hand to cover his face as his throat let out a dry sound, tears flowing down his face as a waterfall.

Frank froze at this sight. His hand stopped midway in the air, his other hand letting go of his partner's wrist as the older man fell back on the mattress, his legs barely able to hold him up. His mouth formed an 'O' as his eyes widened in shock.

"Fuck- Gee- Oh my god, babe, I- I'm sorry!" Frank started to say, obviously now panicking. At first, Gerard didn't totally understand what was going on. He was still shook and scared. Frank tried to drag him towards his body, trying to apologize to his lover and hug him, but Gerard's body kept jerking as he tried to fight back and get away, still crying and mumbling things like 'please no' and 'I'm sorry'. When Frank finally got a hold of him, he held his partner firmly against him, despite Gerard's trashing. And when the older man finally calmed down with Frank's hushes, he simply started to cry even more.

"Gerard- I- I'm so fucking sorry, babe- I would never- Fuck- I'd never hurt you" Frank kept rambling on and on, trying to reassure his partner, hushing him ever so often. Gerard looked up at him, blinking a few times and drying the tears off his face.

"It's okay, Frankie. I'm sorry, I should've told you before." Gerard said, pausing for a moment. "My first-and-only relationship ever wasn't the most perfect thing... He- he would beat me down and- and he would humiliate me publicly and say that if I did or said anything I'd be dead and-"

Gerard's throat went dry as he felt another wave of tears coming down on him. Frank simply held him even tighter in his arms, apologizing and kissing his boyfriend.

"It's never gonna happen again, babe. I promise. I'll never let anyone hurt you again and I won't ever hurt you. Trust me." Frank said, still holding Gerard in his arms, kissing the top of his head ever so often. Gerard finally calmed down enough for him to turn around and look at Frank, his eyes red and puffy from the tears.

"I'm sorry Frankie" Gerard finally said, his voice almost muted down.  
"No! No, fuck- Don't. I am the one who sould be apologizing." Frank said, now shifting so that he would be laying on top of his lover. His hand extended to reach his face, gently stroking his cheeks. "I love you, Gerard." he finally said, pausing to kiss the older man once he finished talking.

Gerard gladly accepted the kiss as he opened his mouth wide already for Frank, knowing he would poke his bottom lip and ask for entrance. Gerard let out an obscene moan at the feeling of Frank's tongue slid in his mouth. As Frank broke the kiss slowly, he looked deeply into his lover's eyes.

"Is there anything I could do, babe? Anything?"

Gerard looked at him for a moment, still debating whether or not to tell him. He decided to let his actions speak instead, and simply moved his hips up in a forward motion, showing Frank what he wanted. Frank couldn't help but gasp and curse when he felt Gerard grinding against him. He leaned in to kiss Gerard one more time as his left hand made it's way down his lover's chest, teasingly playing with his nipples. His right hand went directly to his pants, palming his lover, enjoying the moans through the kiss.

"You want this?" Frank asked teasingly, as Gerard nodded whoringly, needing more than just all of this teasing. Frank slid his hand in his lover's pants, now palming through his underwear, making Gerard feel more and more, but still never enough.

"Come on, answer me, baby boy. Do you want this?" he asked in a more serious tone, his voice still sensual as hell, making Gerard even more excited.  
"Ahh- oh, y-yes please- oh my god Frank-" Gerard managed to reply through a bunch of moans. 

Frank leaned forward a bit as he started to take his lover's shirt off, leaving a trail of kisses everywhere on his stomach and chest, making Gerard moan and squirm a lot. As soon as the shirt was off, Frank's hand lowered to Gerard's pants, taking them off as quickly as he could, still attacking Gerard's chest with thousands of kisses. As Gerard was overwhelmed by every sensation he felt, he lifted his head to look at his partner, who was now taking his own clothes. Gerard kept staring at Frank worriedly, as if he had something to say but didn't dare to say it. Frank lifted his eyes and met Gerard's glance as the other man quickly looked away.

"What's wrong, baby boy?"  
"C-can I- ride you?" Gerard asked, looking away embarrassingly. Frank's body jerked as many images and thoughts of his lover riding him, obscenely moaning his name started to invade his mind.  
"Oh fuck- yes you can. Holy fuck babe." Frank said, biting his lips and clearly holding back many sinful noises. He leaned in once more to kiss Gerard, making this one kiss last longer, as Frank let his feelings take over him. He and Gerard then switched places so that Gerard would be sitting on top of Frank, both men still wearing their underwear.

"Do you want us to use condoms and lube, babe?" Frank asked, his voice soft and gentle.  
"I-if you don't mind" Gerard answered, blushing at all the attention his lover was giving to this thought.

That's what Gerard loved the most about Frank; he was caring and lovely. He cared a lot about everyone's feelings. If anyone was ever to ask Gerard's opinion about Frank, he would simply say that he is a total sweetheart, because that's what Gerard thinks. Frank is a very kind-hearted person, with an extremely opened vision and mind, and there's no place for judgements or hate in this sweet little dude.

Gerard felt Frank shift a bit under him, grabbing a condom and the lube from their nightstand. Gerard still felt a bit nervous about all of what was finally going to happen; even if he did want this, a part of him was still very nervous. Frank, noticing that his lover wasn't his usual self, leaned forward to kiss him again, this time letting his mouth drag floppy kisses down his jaw, until he reached his lover's neck, leaving kisses and hickeys everywhere as Gerard's moans filled the silent room like a melody. In the meantime, he proceeded to quickly remove Gerard's underwear, kissing his thighs as his fingertips brushed every single piece of skin he could. All his little "ah, ah, ah" kept Frank going, needing to hear more; he wanted to drown himself in the sound of Gerard's moans. 

As Frank finally managed to put a smile on his partner's face, he shifted a bit so that he could take off his own underwear and put on the condom, stroking his already hard member by the same time. Gerard watched as the younger man put on a show for him, slicking himself as much as he can, slowly stroking up and down. As soon as he got sensitive, Frank stopped touching himself and started pouring some lube on his fingers, his boyfriend watching him the whole time.

"What are you gonna do, Frankie? I thought I was gonna ride you?" Gerard asked, now very nervous.  
"It's fine baby, I just want to stretch you a bit so it won't hurt too much when I get in. S'that okay with you?" Frank replied as he caught his partner's glance.

Gerard blushed at this thought. This was the very first time that anyone had actually thought about his own needs.

"S-sure, thank you, Frankie" he immediately replied, feeling a bit stupid about what he just said, but that's how he felt. He needed to thank Frank for the sweet thought he had; no one ever even bothered about him, so the fact that Frank would go through all of this, just for him, meant a lot to Gerard.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart" Frank replied, a sweet smile spread across his lips. He leaned forward to kiss Gerard as he pressed his first finger against Gerard's hole, pushing it in slowly as Gerard gasped and moaned loudly in Frank's mouth, the younger man enjoying the feeling of Gerard's lips vibrating against his own. 

Frank slowly started to pump his finger in and out, making Gerard push his hips down against it, trying to get rid of that weird sensation and find his prostate. Then, he felt a piercing sensation, and another finger was in. He squealed a bit at this and his throat went dry as he let his head fall back and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Frank kept pumping his fingers in and out of Gerard's body, the other man pushing his hips down ever so often. Suddenly, Frank's fingertips brushed against something; a small ball of nerves. 'Bingo' Frank thought as he felt Gerard's body jerk and shiver under him, the older man letting out a very long moan, crying out Frank's name. Frank quickly pumped his fingers in and out again, smiling widely at the sexy mess that was Gerard beneath him.

Suddenly, Gerard felt Frank's fingers pump out, and an awful feeling of cold and emptiness filled him- but only for a split second. Frank heard his lover whimper as he quickly proceeded to remove his fingers and lift the older man up, letting him slide down on his own aching member, his tight walls clutching around it.

"Fuck- Oh gosh Gera- Oh fuck-"

Both men's moans were filling the room, the sound of their skin clapping against each other as Frank started to thrust faster and Gerard started to bounce harder. Frank opened his eyes to glance at Gerard and nearly came on the spot- this was a view straight out of a porno; Gerard was sitting on top of him, riding his cock as if his life depended on it, his eyes nearly shut close, his lips parted and covered in saliva, his hair falling down on his face. The only thing that Frank could focus on was the many moans and groans that Gerard's mouth would produce; all those sinful and slutty sounds that Gerard did was pushing Frank to the edge. As he started to thrust faster, he felt Gerard bouncing harder on his cock, riding and taking it all. Frank couldn't help but kiss Gerard- this was one of the most beautiful view Frank ever had. He kissed his boyfriend through the older man's orgasm, and Gerard moaned in a loud and obscene way when Frank bit his lip as Gerard came on his stomach. It didn't take much for Frank to come too, spreading his liquid in the condom, filling it up as Gerard kept getting tighter as he rode him, milking out both of their orgasms.

Gerard crumbled on top of Frank, laying on his partner for a few minutes. Frank left a few more kisses and hickeys as both men took some time to get over their orgasms. Frank finally pulled out of Gerard, taking off his condom and tying it before throwing it away and catching his lover's glance, Gerard's eyes sparkling, a huge and idiotic smile on his face. Frank pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's. 

"I am so sorry for what happened earlier, baby. I love you, and I promise I will try my best not to get angry anymore."

Gerard shook his head a bit.

"It's totally fine, Frankie. I really love you too, thank you so much." he replied, still looking with loving eyes at his partner. Frank leaned forward a bit and kissed him again.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, sweet heart." Frank said, making Gerard smile at the affectionate nickname.  
"Goodnight, Frankie"


End file.
